


Ultimate Combat

by kampix



Series: AToM(aF) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slice of Life, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays at Toriel's are always a bit more intense when Undyne is around. No one minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Combat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after my main fic, but it's not in any way necessary to have read it to understand what's happening here. You just have to know that it's a post-pacifist ending story.

"Hiya punks!!" The front door opened with a sudden noise as Undyne let herself inside Toriel's house.

Sundays were always a bit boring in her opinion. Alphys was busy tutoring students and Undyne had neither the knowledge or the patience necessary to be of any use. And there was no work for her to do on the weekends. Still, this meant she was free to visit her besties at least once a week. 

Frisk raced downstairs at the noise. They were careful not to trip though (it had happened before).

Undyne waited for someone to join her in the lobby when she heard a voice coming from the kitchen. "Hello Undyne, I think Frisk and Papyrus are upstairs if you would like to join them." 

Undyne poked her head inside the kitchen. Toriel was busy cooking. Whatever it was, it smelled really good. Sans waved a hand at her. He was perched on a stool, half-asleep, an arm resting on the counter beside him.

"Hi your Majesty! Hey Sans!"

"You will be staying with us for dinner, will you not?" Undyne smiled as Toriel spoke.

"Sure thing."

Without warning, something poked Undyne in the back. She whipped around, her smile growing even wider when she saw Frisk.

"Was that what I thought it was?! Did you punk try to tiCKLE ME?!"

Frisk bit their lower lip, eyes twinkling. Their stance changed in anticipation.

"Fuhuhuhu! A surprise attack! Did you think you'd defeat me so easily?" Frisk started to run away after that, knowing what came next.

"Come back here!! I'll show you who's the BEST at tickle fights in this house!!"

The friendly battle kept going for a while. They had ended up in the living room. Frisk was using a pillow to deflect incoming attacks.

Papyrus walked in the room at that time... and was smacked in the face by a flying pillow. The fighting stopped, both opponents frozen in place. The skeleton looked at Frisk, then his eyes went back to the pillow he now held.

"FRISK, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT YOURSELF AT SUCH A DISADVANTAGE! YOU HAVE NO OTHER DEFENSE TO FALL BACK ON!"

Frisk seemed to consider it for a moment.

They ran and hid behind Papyrus, using him as a cover. Undyne laughed at the ingenious tactic.

"You think you'll win by teaming up against me don't you? Well THINK AGAIN!!"

As it turns out, Frisk and Undyne ended up teaming against Papyrus. Laughter filled up the room. The skeleton was sandwiched between his opponents; there was no escape. He decided to make a truce with the enemy.

"HAVE MERCY AND... I WILL TELL YOU A SECRET!!"

Undyne consulted Frisk with a brief look. When they nodded, the both of them stopped. Papyrus took in a breath, then leaned closely.

"I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SANS HAS QUITE THE FUNNY BONE." He had aimed for a whisper, but Frisk was pretty sure everyone in the house had heard him.

As soon as the words left Papyrus' mouth, Sans appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"heh, good one bro. ...oh wait..."

It was too late, he'd revealed himself. Sans turned on his heels and fled into the kitchen. 

Doing so, he slammed against something, or rather someone. Toriel stared at them all with a stern -but not unkind- look.

"I would prefer if there were no tickle fights in the kitchen."

She turned Sans around with a hand; to have him face the three accomplices advancing towards him in the living room.

Just then, Sans felt something brush against his spine. He yelped, jumping forward, then shot a glare behind him when he heard Toriel stiffling a giggle.

He turned back his head to see three pairs of hands reaching slowly for him. A smirk was plastered on his friends' faces.

"welp..."

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd wait a bit before posting this one-shot, but, well, I really felt like uploading it today. (I also might have had this story all written down for a long time already...)


End file.
